The Queen's Knight
by FFcrazy15
Summary: F*L*O*C*K 4077 piece. Fr. Mulcahy tells a story to an orphan girl about the Queen of Heaven, and remembers a time when her protection was the only thing he had to hope in. Written in honor of the Feast Day of the Assumption of Mary. Pray for us, Holy Mother!


Disclaimer: don't own, don't profit, no copyright infringement intended.

**M*A*S*H**

The children were resting quietly as Fr. Mulcahy walked beside the bunks. The various doctors and nurses had given up bunk-beds, cots, and even dressers for the infants- whatever could be found to house the orphans.

The mess tent was full of such sleeping children now, each in dreamland, as his priest made his way along the beds, smiling softly to himself. He really did love children; were he not called to the priesthood, he thought he could have made a good father.

"Fa-tha?"

He turned, surprised, and saw a small Korean girl staring up at him, a pitiful look in her eyes. Mulcahy recognized her as one of the children who, having been found as an infant, had grown up in the orphanage and was thus both fluent in English and Korean- well, as fluent as any six-year-old could be. "Hello, child," he said, kneeling down beside her. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

She shifted, biting her lip. "I no can sleep."

"Oh, I see. Well," he said, sitting down on the floor so that he was at eye level with her, "Would you like me to tell you a story?"

"Sto-ee? 'Bout wha'?"

He thought for a moment, and then said, "How about a story about a beautiful queen? Would you like me to tell you about her?"

The girl nodded, and he began to speak in a low, soothing voice. "This queen is the most beautiful woman in all the world," he said softly. "She's dressed all in blue and white, with long, curling dark hair all down her back." As he spoke, he placed a hand on the girl's head, gently brushing her silky black hair with his fingers. "She has a crown made of stars on her head, and instead of shoes, all about her feet there are roses. She has eyes like the sunshine, and when she smiles, it's the kindest, most gentle smile you ever saw."

The girl's eyes started to close drowsily, and the priest smiled to himself. "She loves children dearly, and holds them in her arms and tells them wonderful stories. And her children are never hungry or scared or cold. They're always warm and safe, because she protects them. Every day, she watches over them while they play, and she plays with them, and loves each and every one of them very much."

The girl was asleep. Smiling, he stood up, kissed her forehead and made the Sign of the Cross over her. "Goodnight, little one. God bless you." As he turned away, he saw Hawkeye and B.J. standing in the doorway.

He walked over to the doctors, the three of them looking around at the orphans. "God, they're beautiful, aren't they?" B.J. said wistfully.

"So precious," Mulcahy agreed.

"Makes you kind of feel bad for them, doesn't it?" Hawkeye asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" B.J. said, glancing over at him.

"Well… here they are, orphans in a war zone. They're literally growing up with nothing. I don't know, I just…" He shook his head. "I don't want to see the day when fairytales aren't enough for them anymore."

Mulcahy looked up, surprised, and realized that Hawkeye probably hadn't understood the story at all. "Oh, I don't know," he said, looking back over the orphans with a small, sad smile on his face. "That particular… 'tale' has always been enough for me."

"Father?" Hawkeye questioned, confused.

He smiled and patted the doctor on the arm. "Why don't you two go get some rest? I can stay here and watch the children for a while."

"Alright. Thanks, Father," B.J. said, heading for the door.

"Yeah. G'night, Father." Hawkeye raised a grateful hand in farewell, and both left.

Mulcahy sat down on a stool near the front of the room and pulled out his old, wooden rosary with a sigh. The stories had brought back old memories, ones he's almost rather forget…

…_The eight-year-old boy sniffled as he sat on his bed, nursing a black eye. The neighborhood boys had jumped him as he was walking home from school. And after all, why not? He was just a weak crybaby who couldn't even fight back. Daddy thought so. He wasn't big or strong like Daddy or his brothers._

_He looked up as the door opened, and Cathy peeked her head in. "Johnny?" she said, worried. "Are you okay?"_

_He ducked his head and tried to hide his bruises. He was ashamedd; he adored his older sister and didn't want her to see him acting like such a baby. Unfortunately, the ten-year-old girl saw his injuries and hurried forward, worried. "Johnny, who did this to you?"_

_He sniffled, embarrassed, and wiped his eyes. "Nobody."_

_"Johnny?" she asked, more sternly this time._

_He bit his lip, and then confessed, "It was the neighbor boys. They jumped me on the way to home and stole my glasses."_

_"That's not fair!" she exclaimed, indignant. "I'll go talk to Mom and have her talk to their parents."_

_"No, don't!" he urged, panicking. "They'll just be meaner next time." He gingerly touched his eye and mumbled, "I deserved it, anyway. If I wasn't such a crybaby they wouldn't pick on me."_

_"That's still not fair." She pursed her lips and then said, "You get into bed; I'll tuck you in and tomorrow I'll go get your glasses back."_

_"You mean it?"_

_"I mean it."_

_He crawled under the covers gratefully as Cathy tucked the blankets around him. "Cathy?" he asked hesitantly._

_"Yes?"_

_"Could you-" He winced, hating himself for sounding like such a wuss at eight years old, but continued, "Can you tell me a story?"_

_"Sure," she said, smiling, and sat down beside him on the edge of the bed. "Let me think… would you like to hear about the most beautiful queen in the world?"_

_He nodded, and so she began.__ "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful queen. She was kind and gentle, and loved everybody very much."_

_He curled in closer to her and listened as she continued the story. "She had a son, a Prince, who saved the world, just like a superhero. When He became the King, He brought Her to rule in His Kingdom with Him and be a mother to all his subjects. She lives here with him and plays with all the children and loves them, and nobody is ever sad or scared."_

_"Where is she, Cathy?"_

_"In a land far far away, called Heaven- the Heaven the sisters tell us about in school."_

_"Can we go see her?" he asked drowsily._

_"No, but I'll tell you what: I'll be her lady-in-waiting, and you'll be her knight. Would you like that, Johnny?"_

_He nodded and closed his eyes. He didn't feel very brave, definitely not as brave as a knight, but maybe he would be one day, when he was grown up. Maybe..._

A knight to the Queen of Heaven. A hopeful dream to a small, timid boy, but infinitely more meaningful to a military chaplain in a war zone. Yes, the protection of his Blessed Mother had always sustained him; he could only hope that it would do the same for these poor children, whose lives would be nothing short of difficult and dangerous. The sisters would do everything they could for them, but even with their help, the orphans would never be able to live simple or even ordinary lives.

He glanced towards the sky smiling just slightly, and began to pray for his Lady's miraculous intercession on the behalf of the orphans. After all, he was the Queen's knight.

_**A/N: Pray for us, oh most Holy Mother of God, that we may be made worthy of the promises of Christ.**_


End file.
